


Countdown

by g_oreal



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, You know what that means! :), season 13 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_oreal/pseuds/g_oreal
Summary: It’s the final battle on the Staff of Charon. Epsilon doesn’t plan on making it out alive.





	Countdown

_ One minute till deconstruction _

This is it, the final stretch. Epsilon feels Tucker’s adrenaline pumping through his mind, almost mixing with his own. _ Slash, swish, stab, stab. _ He moves in a flurry of motion, thoughts racing.

_ Stay alive, keep fighting, ignore the pain, _ is playing on repeat in Tucker’s head. Church feels a blip in his code, like a hiccup. Oh god, is he crying? He doesn’t want to cry. Not now. Not like this. He feels himself destabilizing as he sets his goodbye speech in a recoverable file. 

_ Thirty seconds till deconstruction _

He slows down time to the milliseconds. Double, triple, quadruple checks his calculations. Makes sure this is the only way, the best way to keep them all alive. 

_ Twenty seconds till deconstruction _

Time is running out, he feels another blip. His code jitters.

_ Fifteen seconds till deconstruction _

Runs and reruns the message over in his mind.

_ Ten seconds till deconstruction _

More blips. He feels something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since he let go of Tex. It’s pain, pure, emotional pain.

_ Five seconds till deconstruction _

Epsilon projects next to tucker’s helmet.

“Well man, it’s been great.”

Tucker whips around. “What?” he yells.

Church thinks for a second. “Love you, man.” he says, ingrains it in Tucker’s mind. “Kick their asses for me, will you?”

  


and then he shatters.


End file.
